Untitled for now
by LamiaNox
Summary: Alan Blunt is planning something, but what does it mean for Alex Rider? And how could it possibly involve his class and the SAS? Set after Scorpia.
1. Chapter 1: Risky Business

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Alex Rider books or any of it's content (damn, I sound like my dad).

* * *

"Are you sure about this Alan?" The dark and rather masculine woman asked as she unwrapped yet another peppermint and slipped it into her mouth. 

"Of course I am Mrs Jones, why do you ask?" Alan didn't look up as he spoke, his cold eyes scanning the file on the desk in front of him.

"It just seems," she paused, as if searching for the right words. "risky." she finished in the best way she could.

"Of course it's risky, our whole line of work is risky."

"But they're just-"

"I know what they are, Mrs Jones." Alan spat, a hint of annoyance tainted his usually expressionless voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Anyway, your opinion is irrelevant now, everything has been arranged, they leave in two weeks."

"You mean they actually agreed to this?" Mrs Jones asked, her disbelief clearly evident.

"Of course they did, the head thought it was a brilliant idea. The sergeant wasn't happy but I managed to convince him." There was almost an evil glint in his eyes as he said this, but a second later it was gone and his emotionless exterior was back in place.

"You mean you gave him no choice." It wasn't a question as she already knew the answer. Alan simply smirked at her and she couldn't help but frown at the cold, heartless man in front of her. "And what exactly do you plan to tell Alex." She couldn't help but worry about the 14 year old boy.

"Nothing." He replied simply.

"Nothing?" She asked. She couldn't believe it, after all they had put the poor boy through he was going to go ahead with this without even telling him first.

"Yes, nothing." He replied "He will find out with the rest of them." He finished before Mrs Jones could begin berating him.

"I don't think that's wise, you've seen the way he reacts to us making these sorts decisions and he'll be totally unprepared."

"It doesn't matter what you think now. As I've already said, everything has been organised and they leave in two weeks. Alex will find out tomorrow just like the rest of them." There was something final about what he had just said, and Mrs Jones knew that the conversation was over.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you if this blows up in your face." Mrs Jones said coldly.

She looked at Alan Blunt, who was completely ignoring her now, once more, before opening the door and walking out into the room outside his office. His secretary glanced at her before turning back to her computer screen. She couldn't help but worry as she open yet another peppermint and placed it in her mouth, what were they letting themselves in for?

* * *

I know it's kinda short but it's necessary for the plot. Please review and let me know what you think. Is it worth finishing? Any ideas for a title are welcome. 

Mia.


	2. Mrs Jones

**Ok I'm so, so sorry for the long wait I, meant to update sooner as this chapter has been ready for a while. But in my defence I just got back to school, homework is killing me, and I was on holiday this weekend. Who's read Snakehead? What did you think?**

**Anyway thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it's nice to hear my story isn't as bad as I thought.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own the books.

* * *

**

Alex Rider walked through the gates of Brookland school and frowned at the modern and ugly building in front of him. It was the same as it had been the last time he saw, the only exception being the science building which had been rebuilt after the accident with his clone a few months ago. He shook his head, his fair hair falling across his face, and started walking towards the open doors that lead into the school.

"Hey Alex." A voice sounded over the noise of the school yard. Alex turned and saw his best friend Tom Harris running over to meet him. "You wouldn't believe what people are saying about you."

"Do I want do to know?" Alex groaned, he didn't want to imagine some of the rumors, especially after his disappearing act in Italy. Tom stopped, obviously thinking very hard.

"Probably not, anyway are you going to tell me what happened after you left Jerry's?" Alex gave him a look that told him that there was no way he was going to do that.

"Fine, fine." Tom said, holding up his hands. "Now come on, we've got an assembly, and you know how Mr. Donovan gets when we're late."

Alex could feel the countless pairs of eyes watching him as he entered the assembly hall. He knew that people would be wondering why he had missed school again, but he didn't think it would be this bad.

"Mr. Rider, how nice of you to join us. Why were you out this time?" Mr. Donovan asked as Alex attempted to find a seat in almost full hall.

"Appendix Sir." Alex replied using the excuse MI6 had given him.

"Of course." Mr Donovan gave Alex a look that told him that he clearly didn't believe him, but Alex just shrugged it off a headed to the seat Tom was saving for him.

"What was that about?" Tom asked as Alex sat down.

"Nothing."

"Hey Rider, the cops finally let you out then." A boy called Dom called from a couple of rows behind Alex.

"I take it that's one of those rumours you were telling me about." Alex said to Tom while trying to ignore the snickers from behind him. Tom only nodded as Mr. Donovan stood up to address the year 10's(1).

"Okay, okay, QUIET!" Mr. Donovan yelled over the noise. "Now I have some very exciting news for you. We have arranged for all of you to go on an interesting trip." The whispers spread like wildfire from one student to the next as Mr. Donovan finished speaking. "Right that's enough." Mr. Donovan said and the whispers stopped instantly. "I'm going to let the person responsible for arranging this trip tell you more about it. Mrs. Jones." Alex's head snapped up immediately, they wouldn't, would they? There was no way MI6 would interfere at his school. He felt his heart sinks he looked straight at none other than Mrs. Jones Deputy Head of Special Operations at MI6.

* * *

Sorry for cutting it off there but I've got to go out. I'll try and update as soon as possible.

1- I'm not sure what year Alex would be in but I'm presuming it's 10, correct me if I'm wrong. 

**Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**One quick question do you think the chapters should be longer? I think they might be way to short and I know some people mentioned it.**

**Please review.**

**Mia.**


End file.
